The Katie Parker Series
by starlightonmars
Summary: Hello! This is a series of 13 chapters featuring the Doctor and Katie Parker. Enjoy! Please R&R!
1. The Forgotten

The Doctor pulled back the red velvet curtains and entered the small, dimly lit room. The tent made everything look dark, and gave Madame Rene ten times more mystery than the average milkman. He sat at the small table and stared at the crystal ball.

"I know why you're here," Madame Rene said "to remember. But first, you must cross my palm with silver. Or pretzels, I'm not fussy which."

The Doctor pressed a salt and vinegar pretzel into Madame Rene's hand. After gobbling it up, Madame Rene clutched the Doctor's hands. The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"I see… Planet Earth…" Madame Rene said, as if experiencing a vision. "I see… David Attenborough. No wait- that's the wrong Planet Earth. Sorry. Ah yes, I see… America."

"America…" the Doctor muttered, the memories becoming clear.

"I see a girl, a blond of 24. Her name… What is her name?" Madame Rene asked.

"You're supposed to tell me," the Doctor said.

"K… It begins with K. Ah ha! I have it! Katie! Her name is Katie!" the fortune teller smiled in triumph.

"Of course, how could I forget Katie!" the Doctor said, unsure of who Katie was. "How did we meet?"

"At a water cooler," Madame Rene said.

"A water cooler?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes… This is how you met:"

Katie was stood by the water cooler in the Health Centre. She heard the sound of thumping footsteps and looked down the corridor. A man in a long brown coat, with a skinny brown suit and plimsolls was running down the corridor, heading towards her. She stepped out in front of him, where he skidded to a halt.

"Hello!" the Doctor smiled.

"Hi," Katie said breathlessly.

"Do you work here?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah."

"Then you know this building inside out. Come with me!"

Instinctively, Katie ran after the man.

"I'm the Doctor by the way," the Doctor smiled.

"Katie. Katie Parker."

"Molto bene!"

The Doctor ran on. Katie looked back at her friends, before continuing to run. They ran up several staircases before the Doctor came to a halt.

"Where's the staffroom?" he asked, without the slightest sound of being out of breath.

"That way," Katie said pointing back down the stairs.

The Doctor turned and ran back down the stairs. Two minutes later they burst into the empty staffroom. The Doctor whipped out a metal wand and began to shine its lit tip into the darkness.

"What we looking for?" Katie asked peering into the darkness.

"Do you want the real answer or the political shtoom?" the Doctor asked.

"You know, Americans never say shtoom. I've never said it. And how come you're English?" Katie asked.

"I know! People will begin to talk. How does he get the money to travel in Time and Space? And to America!"

"What? You travel in Time and Space?" Katie asked incredulously.

"In the TARDIS. Anyway- Zombie," the Doctor said.

"Zombie?"

"Blimey you ask a lot of questions!" the Doctor said.

"Meh."

The Zombie, Gavin as he liked to be called, (when he wasn't eating Judoon brains), was hiding in the darkness. He could smell blood. When the Doctor's magic torch crossed him, he leapt at the Doctor and Katie.

Katie screamed as a Zombie came hurtling at the Doctor from the deepest corners of the staffroom. The Doctor fell under its weight, but pulled out a banana from his pocket as quick as a flash. Gavin fell unconscious.

"What happened?" Katie asked.

"I gave it a banana. The potassium reverses the temporal effects of the hydrochloron manipulator that affects his Benzone levels."

"In English?" Katie asked.

"I put him to sleep," the Doctor said sheepishly "did I mention you could come with me?"

"In the STARDIS?" Katie asked.

"TARDIS."

"Whatever. Great, course I'll come," Katie smiled.

"Just like that?" the Doctor asked.

"I've been waiting for you to ask," Katie laughed.

The Doctor led her out of the building, towards the TARDIS.

"Ooh! Wait till you meet the Slitheen! They're brilliant!"

**Next Time: Beginnings**


	2. Beginnings

The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS. Katie side stepped him and entered, holding her breath. She gasped in wonder at the size of it all.

"It's bigger…" Katie began.

"…On the inside," the Doctor finished.

"Yeah," Katie said.

The Doctor walked up to the console, and Katie followed in awe. She looked upwards, gazing at the arches of coral. She walked over to one and felt it. It felt just like coral, and the grilled floor was really grid.

"This is awesome! It's like, the best thing that's ever happened," Katie said.

"Where do you wanna go first?" the Doctor asked.

"Umm. I dunno," Katie said apologetically.

"Time or Space?" the Doctor asked.

"Ummm. Time," Katie said.

"Past, present or future?" the Doctor asked.

"Present? Are we gonna just walk out of the STARDIS again?" Katie laughed.

"Ok ok. Past or future?"

"Past," Katie said "no! Future! Actually no…"

"Let's go to the past," the Doctor said, pressing a lever down, and leaping round the TARDIS console to press several more.

"Great," Katie said smiling.

"Bye America!" the Doctor grinned.

"Bye!" Katie shouted. "Bye house! Bye mom and dad!"

"I forgot you'd say mom…" the Doctor said.

The TARDIS dematerialised. In the past, several thousands of years ago, an alien baby was hatching. Its mother watched protectively, as it slid out of its egg.

"A new beginning!" the mother said, before the baby opened its eyes.

"Mummy," the alien baby said.

"Hello sweetie. Now, what to call you? I know… Dredorton. Now my child, go out into the world and infiltrate the highest society, and feast!"

Dredorton looked at his mother, and grew to his fullest height. The mother nodded her head acceptingly and Dredorton struck her down. Leaning forward, he began to feast.

The Doctor and Katie stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Oh my God! This is so amazing!" Katie grinned.

"Let's go explore," the Doctor said "allons-y!"

For the first time Katie looked properly around. She saw they were in a dusty place, with dry grass and caves carved into the vast heights of rock. Noticing the Doctor was ahead, Katie ran after him.

"So," she said, catching up "where are we?"

"It looks like Africa," the Doctor said unhelpfully.

"But it's not right?" Katie asked.

"Correctamundo! Oh. I promised myself I'd never say correct-"

"Doctor. It's fine. So when are we?"

"Time of the prehistoric. Dinosaur parties! All night long!" the Doctor grinned.

"Woo!" Katie grinned.

The Doctor led Katie over to a cave, and peered inside.

"Don't tell me- Barney's in there," Katie said.

"Barney the Dinosaur? Nah, he'll be in the library," the Doctor said "I did warn him to count the shadows. It's not my fault he…"

"Anyway, getting back to the cave, and the monster inside it," Katie said, pointing at a small alien.

"Hello, what's your name?" the Doctor asked.

"Drederton," Dredorton answered.

"And what's Dredorton doing in Dinosaur times?" Katie asked.

"Trying not to speak in third person by the looks of it," the Doctor muttered.

"Shut up."

Dredorton looked up at the strange fleshies. They seemed to be talking in his language. Dredorton had to stop himself from gasping. He realised they were the highest life forms on the planet!

"This planet must be pretty primitive," Dredorton thought aloud. "Whoops- did I say that out loud?"

"Err yeah," the Doctor said. "But I don't mind- I'm not a Human!"

"I am!" Katie grinned.

"That's obvious," the Doctor said innocently.

"Thanks. Wait a minute- was that an insult?"

In front of them Dredorton rose to his full height, and whipped out his claws. Everything was new to him, only having been born 5 minutes ago, but hunting was an instinct, just like discovering the highest life form, it was what his race did best.

"Run!" the Doctor shouted, noticing Dredorton.

He yanked Katie out of the cave, and they tumbled onto the dusty earth.

"Oww," Katie grumbled. "You didn't have to pull me that hard…"

"Err Dredorton wants to eat us, or something. Don't you think running is a good idea?" the Doctor asked as Dredorton left the cave and charged towards them.

"Yeah, run!" Katie screamed, as Dredorton leapt above them.

He landed where they had stood seconds before with an almighty crash. The earth underneath him cracked under his weight. The Doctor and Katie hurtled away from his as fast as they could, heading back for the TARDIS. Only when they reached a lake did the Doctor notice something was wrong.

"We went too far!" the Doctor complained.

"We missed the STARDIS!" Katie gasped. "We can't double back- he's coming!"

"We can't cross the lake," the Doctor said unhelpfully.

"Well, haven't you got something alien for him? We can kill him with space guns or something?" Katie asked.

"We're not killing him! His only a baby," the Doctor said.

"Fine, but he's coming," Katie pointed out, folding her arms.

"Wait! I have a teleport!" the Doctor cried. "We need to persuade him to eat it."

"Oh, just a simple task then," Katie said sarcastically.

Dredorton stood facing the Doctor and Katie at the lake side. The Doctor walked slowly forwards. He held up his hands.

"You've got one last chance," the Doctor said, "before I stop you."

"We, you mean," Katie muttered.

"I'm afraid it's too late," Dredorton laughed. "Nothing can stop me!"

"Very well, then you've brought this on yourself," the Doctor said, throwing the teleport at him.

Dredorton sidestepped the teleport device, and stamped on it.

"Ah," the Doctor said.

"See? I have you defeated!" Dredorton laughed, feeling more like an adult every second. "You said ah! I win!"

"No, sorry!" the Doctor said, sounding genuinely sorry. "I meant, ah, problem solved."

"What? You're bluffing," Dredorton said.

"Not unless a T-Rex is a bluff," Katie said triumphantly.

"Ah." Dredorton said, seeing a T-Rex advance on him. "Stop! I order you to stop!"

"I warned you," the Doctor said darkly.

"Stop!" Dredorton shouted "the circle of beginnings isn't complete! The Doctor lives!"

The T-Rex leaned forward and began to attack. The Doctor pulled Katie away and together they ran back to the TARDIS. They walked inside, to the sound of terrible, childlike screaming.

"What did he mean?" Katie asked. "About the circle?"

"The Beginning of his overthrowing of the planet," the Doctor said. "The beginning of your full time travelling?"

"Yeah, maybe," Katie said. "So, where are we going next?"

"I thought maybe you could have a TARDIS key," the Doctor said, handing the small Yale key to her.

"Oh my God!" Katie grinned. "Thank you!"

"And then I thought, I fancy some pancakes," the Doctor grinned. "But English ones."

"Ooh. Everyone says try something new," Katie said.

"But how about pancakes in the 20s?" the Doctor said.

"Off we go!" Katie smiled.

The Doctor pressed a few buttons, and they were gone.

Next Time: Pancakes


	3. Pancakes

_The Doctor, in the TARDIS, Sol 3; 2009_

The TARDIS span out of control, whizzing through space, above the Earth. The slim, blue spaceship in front of it was firing energy bolts, and the Doctor struggled to avoid them. Then the TARDIS was chasing the blue ship through the Time Vortex, passing by the year 3000, and then nearly hitting the 1980s back in place, before the blue ship disappeared around the early 1900s.

"Damn it!" the Doctor cried, hitting the console with his fist. "Lost her."

The TARDIS dematerialised, leaving the blue ship to its victory.

_The Doctor and Katie Parker, in the TARDIS; date unknown_

"So!" the Doctor cried. "Pancakes!"

"Can't wait!" Katie grinned.

"The traditional pancake of England is sugar and lemon, but another popular favourite is chocolate," the Doctor said, imitating a museum tour guide's dull voice.

"We've gotta try both! We will, right…?"

The TARDIS dematerialised...

_The Doctor and Katie Parker, London; 1913_

...And materialised in Britain. The Doctor stepped out, jumping over a puddle in his plimsolls, and sniffing the air. Katie stepped out after him, into the puddle.

"When are we?" Katie asked, looking around at the women wearing dresses she had seen women wearing before the war in her history class.

"I got it slightly wrong," the Doctor said. "It's 1913, before world war one."

"I don't care," Katie said.

"Still, we made it to London!" the Doctor said, half-heartedly.

"I've only been here once," Katie said, trying to make him feel better. "Everyone had even funnier accents than yours!"

"I'm not sure if they'll be used to your accent," the Doctor said. "Not many people have been abroad before."

"Well, Guv'nor, I think I'll manage," Katie said, attempting an English accent.

"Err…" the Doctor said.

"Cor blimey! Those apples and pears look steep!" she pointed to some steps.

"No, don't do that," the Doctor said.

"So are we going to the Queen Vic or not?" Katie said. "They'd better have a dog and bone, I wanna call home!"

"No, really, don't."

A woman in a dress and a scarf flew down from her slim, blue spaceship on an umbrella. She frowned as she saw the blue box in the square. The Doctor was here. She'd only just escaped him last time. Pulling a gun from the dress of her pocket, she loaded it with an evil smile.

The Doctor noticed how Humans never look up. He thought it was one of the best things to do on a sunny day. Humans were so busy worrying about jobs, food, friends, that they hardly ever looked up. The Doctor noticed Katie was different. Though she usually looked at what was around on the ground, she occasionally looked up. The Doctor looked up at this particular moment in time, and saw a woman, in a dress and a sensible scarf, aiming a gun at him. Sensing the Doctor was troubled, Katie looked up.

"I don't Adam and Eve it…" Katie said quietly. "It's only bloody Mary Poppins with a gun!"

"Well she's a bit of awright!" one man said next to her.

Katie looked around and realised everyone was watching Mary Poppins in the sky.

"Cor blimey Mary Poppins!" the Doctor said. "We'd better get a shift on!"

"What?" Katie asked.

"A shift on? Run!" the Doctor explained, grabbing Katie and running through the crowd.

The man who thought Mary Poppins was 'a bit of awright' ran after them. They ducked into a back-alley, hoping to prevent Mary Poppins from seeing them.

"What's that then?" the man asked, pointing at the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver, which he was using to scan for alien tech.

"It's a banana," the Doctor said.

"Well, it don't look like a banana," the man said.

"That was just to shut –" the Doctor began.

"So, what's your name then?" Katie asked quickly.

"I'm Bert miss. Is that your missus?" Bert asked the Doctor.

"Oh no, we're not together, well, not in that sense. What's your job, Bert?"

"I'm a chimney sweep enni?" Bert replied.

"Chim chiminey, chim chiminey, chim chim cher-ee, a sweep is as lucky, as lucky can be," Katie sang beautifully.

"What's that then?" Bert asked, rather amazed.

"A song, from the film, Mar – oh my God!" Katie said. "You're called Bert! Like Dick Van Dyke on the film!"

"A coincidence?" the Doctor asked.

"Maybe there really was a Bert!" Katie gasped.

"What are you on about?" Bert asked.

"There was a character called Bert in the film Mary Poppins!" Katie said.

"Film…? What do you mean?" Bert asked, confused.

"I… It's hard to explain… Films are like moving pictures, but they talk and stuff," Katie said.

"Who are you?" Bert asked, backing away.

He turned and ran from them, not waiting for a reply. As he left the alleyway, he was disintegrated, by Mary Poppin's gun.

"What was that for?" Katie asked, as Mary Poppins approached them.

"I wasn't hungry," Mary Poppins replied.

Katie stared at her, astounded.

"He's now just… Feed for the birds," Mary Poppins said.

"That's not much of a jolly holiday for him," Katie snapped back.

"Anyway, you're irrelevant," Mary Poppins said, raising her gun.

"Sorry," the Doctor said. "You might as well go and fly a kite now; I just disabled your gun."

"I'm sure she'll swallow it with a spoonful of sugar," Katie said.

"Well that would be Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, but I'm afraid it won't happen," Mary Poppins said.

"What's up with you and the Doctor then? Why do you wanna kill him?"

"He stole my money!" Mary Poppins said.

"The money you stole from the Galiptian Bank!" the Doctor protested.

"Still, that's not the point, he tried to arrest me!"

"Oh well! Leave it alone! Get over it!" Katie said, annoyed at Mary Poppin's stupid argument.

"And she stole the persona of a Time Lady!" the Doctor said.

"I only stole her name," Mary Poppins replied.

"What? There's a Time Lady called Mary Poppins?" Katie asked, amazed.

"You wouldn't believe…" the Doctor said.

"I bet there were some great names to choose from," Katie reflected.

"I know what you're doing…" Mary Poppins snarled. "You're stalling for time!"

"Damn, you caught us," the Doctor said, not entirely serious, desperately trying to think of a plan.

Suddenly the Doctor, Katie and Mary Poppins were knocked off their feet by a massive shake. A spaceship like a tower block flew in overhead. Katie tried to push herself up off the ground, but another shake made her land on top of the Doctor. A second spaceship arrived, built like the first.

"It's the Judoon!" the Doctor cried. "They've come to arrest her!"

"I'm not going that easily!" Mary Poppins shouted over the noise. "I'll be back Doctor… Just you wait!"

And Mary Poppins disappeared in a blue light, clutching a teleport, her gun and her umbrella. The Doctor pulled Katie to her feet.

"Come on! We've gotta go! The Judoon might think you're Mary Poppins in disguise!"

"What?!" Katie asked.

"Well she is a shape shifter…" the Doctor said.

"You're kidding..." Katie said.

"No! She doesn't really look like Mary Poppins; she's more sort of… Scaly," the Doctor said.

"Well come on then! Back to the STARDIS!" Katie cried, heaving the Doctor away. "And don't think I've forgotten about the pancakes you promised!"

**Next Time: Bang Bang**


	4. Bang Bang

Chris Fulton ran as fast as he could. He was scared; his lovelies hadn't done anything like this before. His binoculars slapped against him as he ran across the muddy field. The stile was so far away – he'd never make it. Behind him he saw the distinctive glow of his lovelies' eyes. They were usually so peaceful, just scampering about, enjoying themselves, but now they were feral, and hungry. Oh so hungry… And it looked like Chris was next on the menu.

_TARDIS Entry 1 – Katie's Ipod_

_I detected some Earth machinery when the Doctor invited Katie Parker on board. I realised it was an Ipod, and being a humble scanner, I did my job for the main TARDIS circuit, and looked at the songs programmed into it. The first one I found was by a 21__st__ Century artist known as Lady GaGa. The song was called Beautiful, Dirty, Rich and had quite a catchy verse, which began with 'Bang Bang'. Err-Errro-Error-_

_Bang Bang… they are coming… Bang Bang… they are nearly here… Bang Bang… they've arrived._

The Doctor and Katie Parker were sat on the TARDIS chair. Katie rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder, looking sad. The Doctor had a glazed, defeated look on his face. It had been nearly forty-five minutes since the TARDIS failed. The Doctor didn't know what to do, and Katie was worried that they would be stuck nowhere forever.

"What do we do now?" Katie asked, for the ninth time.

"I dunno. I'm so sorry, Katie. If there's anyway I can make it up to you..." the Doctor said quietly.

"I would say take me to Hawaii but we can't go anywhere. How about showing me around?" Katie asked.

"The TARDIS? Yeah, if you like. Not today though, the other doors have shut," the Doctor said.

"What do you mean, the other doors are shut?" Katie asked nervously.

"When the TARDIS failed the doors sealed, so we're trapped here, in the console room," the Doctor said. "I could break the seals tomorrow, but not today cos it takes time."

"So we've got no food, no water, nothing to do…" Katie said numbly.

"We've just got to wait," the Doctor said apologetically.

"We could… Maybe go outside?" Katie asked, grinning slightly, despite the situation.

"Ohhh. Go on… Just a quick look… I won't tell anyone…" the Doctor said reluctantly.

Katie stood up and walked round the console. She ran her fingers along the many buttons and levers on the console. The TARDIS dimly hummed appreciatively. Katie walked over to the doors. She reached for the handles, and pulled the double doors to the blue box open. She stepped backwards as sunlight poured into the TARDIS. The Doctor saw the sunlight and ran over to Katie.

"What's that?" the Doctor asked.

"Sunlight…" Katie breathed. "We're outside…"

"Where though…?" the Doctor asked, dashing outside.

The TARDIS had parked in between cars along a busy street. He dashed over to a car and picked up a newspaper that was blowing along the road. Katie ran up to him. Peering over her shoulder, she tried to read the headline.

'Lucky Escape for Nature Nerd."

"What's the date?" Katie asked. "And where are we anyway?"

"We're in London," the Doctor said. "Earth, London, the Solar System, I did it!"

"Well, the STARDIS did it," Katie said, grinning at the Doctor's uselessness.

The Doctor poked his tongue at her. Katie punched his arm lightly. The Doctor rubbed his arm, frowning in pain.

"It's 2009!" the Doctor said.  
"Yay!" Katie said, hopping around slightly. "So what's this about a Nature Nerd?"

"Nature Nerd escapes death after outrunning a group of man eating badgers that he claimed were trying to kill him," the Doctor read.

"What?!" Katie asked. "Does this sort of thing always happen in Britain?"

"No, it doesn't. We don't get man eating badgers. This happened near by," the Doctor said. "I think we'd better check it out."

"How are we gonna get there?" Katie asked mischievously.

"Well… There's… We're getting the bus," the Doctor said glumly.

Lucy Brown grabbed her notebook and pen, and hurried across the car park to the tent by the large building. She pulled back the folds of the tent, and stepped inside. Sitting on a chair with a cup of coffee, sat Chris Fulton with his grey hair, knitted jumper, binoculars, wellies and hat. He was definitely a nature nerd, Lucy thought to herself. She hoped to get a good story out of him. Settling herself down on the chair next to Chris, Lucy Brown began the interview.

Mae looked across the bus at the two people talking about badgers. The man was tall and handsome, with a long brown coat, and the girl was shorter and pretty, with an American accent. The blonde girl saw Mae looking and smiled at her. She leaned over.

"Excuse me," Katie said to the elderly woman. "Do you know which stop we'd have to get off at to go to the Theraflu Club?"

"Four stops more, I think," Mae said. "Why are you going there? Wasn't that where that man was attacked?"

"Yes it was," Katie said, not revealing anymore.

"May I ask, what's your name?" Mae asked.

"Katie," Katie said. "Katie Parker. And this is the Doctor."

She pointed to the handsome man. Mae nodded at him.

"I'm Mae," Mae said.

"Lovely!" the Doctor said.

"I dunno what happened," Chris said to Lucy. "I was sat in the field with the binoculars, watching them, when I spotted Benjy and Sally running towards me."

"Benjy and Sally?" Lucy asked.

"Two of me badgers," Chris said. "Benjy has a white patch on his left ear, and Sally has large white shadings around her face."

"Ah," Lucy said, raising her eyebrows slightly. "And what did you do?"

"I stood up, trying to see what was wrong, I thought there was a fox, and they were running to me for protection," Chris said.

"And was there a fox?" Lucy asked.

"No, but me lovelies had a strange yellow glint in their eyes," Chris said, remembering the night. "More of me badgers started coming towards me. I got scared and ran."

"Then what happened?" Lucy asked.

"I saw a bright yellow light from behind the hill," Chris said. "I didn't stop to look at me lovelies, I just knew I had to get to the stile and get over it."

"And did you?" Lucy asked.

"Well of course I did, you bloody woman! I'm here aren't I?" Chris said angrily.

"Sorry, of course you are," Lucy said, taken aback.

"What a lovely story!" said a voice from the entrance to the tent.

The voice belonged to a tall man who entered the room, accompanied by a blonde girl and an elderly woman. The Doctor pulled up a chair next to Chris, while Katie sat down beside Lucy.

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said. "And these two are Katie and Mae."

"I tagged along," Mae added.

Katie caught the Doctor's eye and grinned. Mae seemed not to notice.

"Listen, I heard your story, and I think I can help," the Doctor said.

"I was told I was to be the only interviewee!" Lucy said, standing up to confront the Doctor.

"I'm not a reporter," the Doctor said darkly.

Bang bang… A glint of yellow, outside the tent. Bang bang… Viscous teeth, desperate for food. Bang bang… One hundred badgers tearing the tent with the Doctor and Katie in to pieces…

**To Be Continued in: The Hill Has Eyes**


	5. The Hill Has Eyes

The Doctor pulled Katie from the side of the tent to the middle of it. The badgers continued to rip the tent apart with their sharp claws. Chris, Lucy and Mae followed the Doctor into the centre of the tent. Bits of cloth flew about the tent, and it wouldn't be long until the badgers found a gap and got in.

"Doctor do something! Katie shouted.

"Like what?" the Doctor shouted back over the noise of the badgers snapping angrily.

"I dunno, do something alien!" Katie said. "Use the Sonic Screwdriver!"

"To do what?!" the Doctor said. "Use it as a torch when we're inside the badgers stomachs?"

"Doesn't it have a super-laser?" Katie asked incredulously.

"No!" the Doctor said.

"What about another weapon? Have you got a laser spanner?"

"No, it was stolen…" the Doctor said.

"Please Doctor! If you don't do something, we're all gonna die!" Katie said desperately.

"Lucy, did you bring a car?" the Doctor asked, turning to her.

"Err, yeah!" Lucy replied, terrified.

"Bellisimo!" the Doctor said.

The Doctor extended the barrel of the Sonic Screwdriver, and pressed the button on setting 1374. Outside in the small car park, Lucy Brown's Street Ka switched on. The car shot forwards and burst into the tent, sending badgers flying. Lucy grabbed her car keys but the Doctor opened the car with the Sonic Screwdriver. Lucy jumped into the driver's seat, Chris slipped into the front passenger seat, and Mae, the Doctor and Katie piled in the back. The badgers rushed at the car, but Lucy slammed the acceleration down, and the car zoomed out of the other side of the tent, leaving two car sized holes in the tent.

"They'd better not have scratched the paintwork!" Lucy muttered, as the car flew around a corner.

"My poor lovelies!" Chris said. "Do you think any of them were hurt when the car hit them?"

"Nah, course not!" the Doctor said, trying to reassure them. "They'll be fine!"

"But being hit by a car… Even humans can't survive it sometimes," Chris said sadly.

"Don't worry Chris," Katie soothed. "You're badgers were possessed, so they'll be stronger! They're bound to have survived!"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at Katie, who shrugged. It was getting dark by the time the car reached central London. Katie's legs were aching from being squashed into the car, and she was glad to be getting out of it. Lucy had dropped Mae off at her house, and Chris left for the wildlife club to pick up a few leaflets for new spots to see badgers. The Doctor had warned Chris not to go back to the site, in case the badgers were still possessed, but Chris didn't need telling twice. Lucy stopped the Street Ka down the road where the TARDIS was parked. The Doctor and Katie got out.

"Thanks for the lift!" the Doctor said.

"It's no problem!" Lucy said. "Any time you need a story putting in the paper, you call."

"Will do!" the Doctor grinned. "What paper do you write for anyway?"

"The Independent," Lucy said. "Goodbye Katie!"

"See you around!" Katie grinned, as Lucy drove off in her car.

The Doctor and Katie began walking back to the TARDIS, before they remembered it had lost power and couldn't move from the spot it had parked in. Katie laughed at the Doctor's hopelessness, but was worried she wouldn't be able to return home.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Katie asked. "It's way past tea time."

"Well, I know a very amiable woman who'll let us stay at her B&B, but first let's have chips!" the Doctor said. "The nearest chippy's this way!"

"Oooh I fancy some chips!" Katie said.

"Along with Brad Pitt?" the Doctor grinned, running down the street.

"I do not!" Katie protested, running after him. "I'm more of a Milo Ventimiglia person!"

***

"Do you ever sleep?" Katie asked the Doctor.

"Nope," the Doctor grinned.

Katie yawned. The Doctor had sat all night in a chair beside the window while she had slept. Even though it was eleven o'clock, Katie would have gladly slept for a few more hours. She didn't have anymore clothes, they were all in the TARDIS, so she wore the same jacket and jeans. Her hair was a mess. She attempted to comb it with her fingers while she and the Doctor left the B&B.

"You could hardly call that a B&B," Katie said as they left the building.

"Why not? It's a lovely place," the Doctor said.

"Well the duvet was scratchy, and there wasn't breakfast in sight!" Katie grumbled, annoyed at her failing attempts to comb her hair without a comb. "And I look like a tramp!"

"No change there then!" the Doctor said, laughing.

"What about your hair?" Katie asked.

"What's wrong with it?" the Doctor asked, subconsciously running his hand through it.

Katie decided to leave it at that. The Doctor stopped at the bus stop.

"What? The bus again?" Katie asked. "Where's the flashy car I was promised? That's the only reason I came on this trip."

"I ain't got no Ferrari Doll," the Doctor said, putting on a gruff voice.

"Then gimme the money or I'll blow your brains out!" Katie replied, putting on a higher gruff voice.

They laughed, and did not notice the other people staring as the bus pulled up. Fifteen minutes and five stops later, the Doctor and Katie reached the Theraflu Club. The field where Chris Fulton was attacked by his lovelies was two minutes away, and when they reached it, the Doctor hopped over the stile as if he and the country were old friends. Katie found it more difficult, and would've fallen into a mud puddle if the Doctor hadn't held her up. Everything was quiet, the bird song the loudest thing around. There were no badgers today, and the Doctor didn't find any when he looked into their burrows either.

"There's no one home!" the Doctor said, standing up from the burrow.

"They all went on holiday?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. They're probably digging up your garden in America now!" the Doctor said.

"D'you think they'll plant a few roses while they're at it?" Katie laughed.

A yellow flash from behind the hill stopped the Doctor's reply. He walked up the field and to the base of the hill. Katie followed him, avoiding cow pats and mud.

"Doctor, why are there cow pats?" Katie asked.

"Well the cows have a full stomach and –" the Doctor began.

"No!" Katie laughed. "I mean, there aren't any cows!"

"Oh."

The Doctor ran around the edge of the hill, following the bleeps of his Sonic Screwdriver. Katie followed, looking over the Doctor's shoulder. He stopped dead as they nearly wandered off the edge of a crater. Inside the vast pit were several skeletons. Katie couldn't work out what they were, but she had an idea.

"No cows…" Katie repeated to herself.

"Looks like it isn't the cows that have a full stomach," the Doctor said darkly.

"Why is there a crater in the base of a hill? Surely someone must've noticed it," Katie said.

"They did," the Doctor said, pointing to several human skeletons. "Any people who discovered the crater were eaten alive."

"Chris didn't mention this…" Katie said.

"He probably didn't see it," the Doctor said. "Whoever's possessing the badgers didn't want him hanging around, watching them."

"So what made the crater?" Katie asked. "A meteorite?"

"A spaceship," the Doctor said, leading Katie around the hill, away from the crater.

The Doctor and Katie stopped at a large hole in the hill. The Doctor whipped out the Sonic Screwdriver and used it as a torch. Katie held the Doctor's hand so she didn't get lost in the near dark conditions. They walked down corridors, cut out of the earth.

"This must go right under the hill!" Katie said.

"Like a maze," the Doctor noticed.

"So we can't get back out…?" Katie asked.

"It's ok, the Sonic Screwdriver's tracking our path, we'll be fine," the Doctor said.

"It's like using string to find our way back!" Katie said.

"But more reliable," the Doctor muttered.

***

"We're in a control room!" Katie said, as they stepped into a larger chamber, and stopped.

"No sign of any aliens," the Doctor said, looking at a desk full of high tech computers.

"What is that?" Katie asked, pointing at the computers.

"It's a monitoring circuit," the Doctor said, studying it.

"What's that? Why are there no aliens?"

"They've left," the Doctor said. "Monitoring circuits are placed in buildings on planets, and when the alien knows enough about the planet, it invades."

"How much does this know?" Katie asked, joining the Doctor at the computers.

"Well hardly anything. For starters, shoving it into a hill wasn't the best idea. I suppose it was to catch humans when they aren't at work, at their most relaxed. The computer's _spying _on you lot!" the Doctor said.

"Not my lot!" Katie reminded him. "England's lot! The hill has eyes!"

"That's spooky," the Doctor said.

"Thanks!" Katie laughed.

"Not that, the noise. Can't you hear it?" the Doctor asked.

"Nope."

"My hearing's better, wait a second and you'll hear it, it's getting louder," the Doctor said, raising a hand to indicate Katie should be quiet.

"I can! But what does it mean?" Katie asked, whispering.

"We've been discovered. The circuit's sending in the troops," the Doctor said.

"Who? The aliens? Are they coming?" Katie asked.

"No… The badgers!" the Doctor said.

Pulling out the Sonic Screwdriver, the Doctor deactivated the computer. The bleeping noise increased. Katie could hear the thump of paws of earth as the badgers ran along the earthen passages. They were coming from all sides. The Doctor and Katie were trapped.

"Doctor what do we do?"

"We have to get rid of the energy; or the monitoring circuit will fix itself. But where do we put it?" the Doctor wondered to himself.

"The STARDIS!" Katie shouted. "You can fix it!"

"Ah ha!" the Doctor shouted, getting to work.

"Doctor the badgers are coming!" Katie shouted.

"Done!" the Doctor said, grinning.

The TARDIS materialised in the control room. Katie grinned and ran into the TARDIS. The Doctor followed and it dematerialised as the badgers burst into the room. The monitoring circuit blew up, and the badger's eyes turned from yellow to their normal colours. They had been released, and now they had been left alone to live in peace, in their huge under-the-hill burrows!

***

"Where do you wanna go now the TARDIS is fixed?" the Doctor asked.

"I dunno. Really dunno. Wherever you want," Katie said, brushing her hair.

"I know just the place!" the Doctor grinned, leaping round the console.

***

_TARDIS Entry 2 – Fixed!_

_The Doctor and Katie fixed me! Well, not me, I'm the scanner, but the TARDIS herself! We can travel again! Oooh I think we're going to Florida! Oooh that tickles! Stop it! Doctor stop it! Ha ha ha ha ha! Stop it! The tickling! It's making me laugh! I can't complete the entry! Oh the tickling!_

**Next Time: The Jungle Book  
**


	6. The Jungle Book

The TARDIS materialised in a jungle, full of plants and cries of animals in the distance. Katie Parker stepped out, and looked around. The Doctor followed in his blue suit, and shut the door behind him.

"Where are we?" Katie asked.

"It's the 37th Century, and this is the planet Flora Colenso. It's home to every plant species in the universe, except daffodils. Dunno why though," the Doctor replied walking down a bark covered path.

"I think it's beautiful," Katie breathed. "Why are we here?"

"I was thinking we could plant a few daffodils," the Doctor grinned.

"But why don't they have daffodils here?" Katie asked.

"Never heard of them. They died out, I guess," the Doctor said. "We'll plant them outside greenhouse 3, with a label. Daffodils wouldn't be anything unless they were called daffodils."

"I can't believe we're doing something like this! This is amazing!" Katie said. "Helping the human race remember daffodils!" the Doctor grinned.

"My life with you, it's different everyday!"

"It'd be boring if it was all the same," the Doctor pointed out.

They walked past a host of translucent red glass plants, which were curved and twisted, reaching up for the sunlight. They hopped over large roots in the ground, and carried on.

"What plant has those big roots?" Katie asked.

"I'd rather not talk about that one," the Doctor said.

"Why not?" Katie asked, grinning.

"They have an annoying name," the Doctor explained.

Far up in the sky, several galaxies away from Flora Colenso, a volcanic-like planet erupted. Two seed pods shot across the galaxy, and into the next. They kept each other safe on the long journey, past stars and planets, and suns and moons. They leapt and danced and laughed in the blackness. They sang and skipped and ducked and dived, always on their path to the planet Flora Colenso. There were other plants there; sick plants, underfed plants, all trapped in giant houses by the human race. The two seed pods would eventually germinate and grow, and save the hundreds of species of plant trapped on a lonely planet.

Katie ran through the jungle. They had been there a while, when all of a sudden a tree with thick black roots attacked them.

"This kind of thing's normal!" the Doctor had said as they had dived out of its path.

"Normal?" Katie had screeched. "I thought you said these plants were nice!"

"I said pretty, not friendly! Or maybe I said pretty friendly… Still, this plant isn't!"

"What's it called anyway?" Katie asked as she had thrown herself sideways to avoid another root.

"Horticurous Tentacula!" the Doctor had said, avoiding razor sharp leaves. "Split up!"

"Meet you back at the STARDIS!" Katie cried, running off.

"The TARDIS!" the Doctor called after her.

"What?" Katie shouted.

"Never mind!" the Doctor said, dodging the Tentacula.

Katie ducked into a bush. The leaves brushing her face smelt sweetly of mint. She could here the rustle of the Tentacula searching for her. She held her breath as it moved towards the bush.

The Doctor ducked behind a tree, as the Tentacula roots shot past him. He breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe it hadn't found Katie yet, either. She was brave, she'd be fine. Thoughts of Katie dying crept into his mind like roots spreading through the soil. He shook them off, it was only a plant after all, and they'd faced much worse things. The Doctor turned around. The roots had wrapped around a sign post. Jungle Book: Greenhouse 5, read the sign.

"Jungle Book?" the Doctor said.

He instantly regretted speaking aloud; the Tentacula had heard him. Katie screamed as the Tentacula grabbed her foot. She clawed at the rich soil; attempting to stop it from dragging her to her death. Suddenly there was a flash, and gun shot, and a shower of sparks. The Tentacula lost its grip, and Katie crawled out of the bush. She looked up to see her saviour. Trying not to smile, she saw a man in explorers gear, with a large moustache.

"Hello," Katie said.

"Hello there! Awful mess you were in," he said cheerily.

"Yeah, thanks," Katie said.

He helped her to her feet, and offered a hand to shake.

"Sir Ralph Forest," the man announced grandly.

"Katie Parker," Katie smiled.

"I say, I think we should be on our way," Ralph said. "I think we're the only humans left alive. The plants are turning deadly – the rest of the human life has been destroyed."

"My friend's still here," Katie said quickly. "The Doctor. I need to find him."

"I'll send out a rescue probe," Sir Ralph offered.

"Thanks," Katie said again.

The probe found the Doctor just in time – the Tentacula had its thick black roots wrapped around his neck. With one red laser beam blast, the roots crippled and shrank. The Doctor rubbed his now sore neck.

"Thanks," he said awkwardly to the probe.

It beeped in appreciation, and sped off. Time to find this Jungle Book.

"Spiffing! The probe found your friend!" Sir Ralph cried, waving his arms around.

"Where is he?" Katie asked.

"He seemed like an awfully nice chap. By Greenhouse 5. By the Jungle Book…" Ralph gasped. "Come on fair lady!"

Katie raised her eyebrows, but with one drag of Ralph's arms, she began to run. The Doctor slipped between the fine doors of Greenhouse 5. The huge dome loomed up above. There weren't many plants here, the Doctor noticed. Perhaps that was a good thing. The Doctor looked over to the other side of the room. There was a platform made of roots, entwining up a plinth, eventually sprouting out to hold an extraordinary glass book. The Doctor hopped over to it excitedly.

"The Jungle Book, I presume," the Doctor said.

He opened its thin pages. The glass was brittle – easily damaged. He flicked through as quickly and as carefully as he could.

"It's a book," he muttered. "A book listing every species of plant in the universe! But what's it got about plant control…?"

Katie and Ralph reached Greenhouse 5 and slid open the door.

"Doctor!" Katie cried, running and hugging him.

"Watch the book – oh, never mind," the Doctor replied, hugging her back.

"Sir Ralph," Ralph introduced himself.

"Pleased to meet you," the Doctor said. "It seems we have a problem."

"I gathered that old chap!" Ralph chortled, amused by himself.

"Well yes, quite," the Doctor sighed. "Did you gather that it was the Krynoids?"

"What?" Katie asked blankly.

The Doctor lifted up the glass book, and using the sonic screwdriver, projected a double page on the side of the Greenhouse.

"They come in pairs, from across space," the Doctor informed them. "They seek out helpless plant life, rescuing it from dangerous species. Or, that's what they're doing this time."

"Can we stop them?" Katie asked.

"We need extreme high temperatures," the Doctor said. "And something to attack them in space – if we leave it till the pods land here there will be no way to stop them."

Suddenly a wall of the Greenhouse smashed, and a giant weed-like plant pulled itself through the hole. Part of it grabbed the Doctor, sending the sonic screwdriver across the floor, and making the Jungle Book drop and smash into fragments.

"No!" Katie cried, reaching out for the book.

She grabbed a shard of glass before she and Ralph were pulled off their feet as well.

"It's going to kill us!" the Doctor cried, wriggling.

"I say!" Ralph said. "What do we do?"

"Ralph!" Katie cried. "Your rescue probe! Can it emit heat? We could use it to stop the Krynoids!"

"Brilliant!" the Doctor cried. "Do you have it?"

"Here," Ralph said. "But it'll need tampering with. I can do it, but I'll need your screwdriver!"

Katie saw it was closest to her. She heaved the shard of glass in her hand and smashed it into the creature. It squealed, and dropped her. She crawled forwards and grabbed the sonic screwdriver.

"Catch!" she cried, lobbing it to Ralph.

The sonic emitted a blue squeak, and the probe shot off through the ceiling of Greenhouse 5. Outside the sky went red, as the sky lit up. A pillar of fire streamed from the Greenhouse to where the Krynoid pods had been destroyed.

"Ha!" the Doctor cried, as the plants dropped him.

Ralph was dropped too, and hugged by a cheering Katie.

"I say!" Ralph cried again.

"Shut up," Katie laughed.

***

"There we go!" the Doctor grinned.

He stood up, and Katie and Ralph peered at the soil. A bed of daffodils flowered neatly in place.

"Back where they should be!" Katie smiled.

"Spiffing!" Ralph said.

"You don't know what they are, do you?" Katie laughed.

"Yes… They, they…" Ralph stuttered.

"Now that _is_ Spiffing," Katie grinned. "Chin chin!"

**The End**


	7. A Pressing Engagement

The wind along the street increased, and the blue box landed opposite the house of Katie Parker. The door to the box opened, and a man in a brown suit stepped out, followed by a pretty blonde girl. The girl pulled a key from her pocket, and walked up to the house. Unlocking the door, she stepped inside.

"Anybody home?" Katie called.

"It's all quiet," the Doctor concluded.

"Mum will be back soon," Katie said, looking at a clock. "I can introduce you!"

"What're you gonna say?" the Doctor asked sceptically.

"Oh I'll think of something," Katie said, brushing off the Doctor's words.

She clasped his hand and pulled him up the stairs. The Doctor politely oohed and ahhed in all the right places, but only really took an interest in a dark wardrobe in the corner of Katie's room. He walked over to it, pulling out the sonic screwdriver.

"What is that?" he asked.

"A wardrobe," Katie said, sitting down on her bed.

"No, that sort of buzzing from inside it," the Doctor replied. "Ssh!"

"I can't here it," Katie said. "I think I would have noticed if something was in my wardrobe."

"Obviously not," the Doctor said.

And he pulled open the door.

"Derek?" a voice called.

Katie's mum stepped inside the house. She could here voices upstairs.

"Is that you honey?" Sandra called.

She began to walk upstairs, when she heard a door open. There were footsteps, and Katie appeared at the top of the stairs, looking a little dishevelled. Her eyes widened when she saw her mum.

"Mum!" she cried, running down the stairs to hug her.

"Katie!" Sandra cried, hugging her back. "What are you doing here sweetie?"

"I just thought I'd pop back for a visit," Katie said, desperately whishing she'd thought of a story earlier.

"You've been gone six weeks!" Sandra said.

"I know, I know," Katie said.

"Let's go into the kitchen, I expect you've got lots to tell me," Sandra said.

"Err yeah, something like that," Katie said, giving one last look upstairs.

As soon as the Doctor had opened the wardrobe, a dark furry creature leapt out, landing on top of him. Katie ran at it and dived onto the bed. The creature wrestled with her. The three all looked up in shock as they heard a voice. It was coming from downstairs. The creature took the momentary distraction to leap on top of the Doctor.

"I'll go see who it is," Katie said, leaping off the bed and ducking out of the room.

The Doctor rolled over, knocking the desk beside Katie's bed onto the floor. The creature was fast, and incredibly strong. It yanked the Doctor's arms, and held them at his side.

"What are you?" the Doctor asked, struggling.

"A marmot," the creature said helpfully, before flying in and hugging the Doctor.

"Woah little fella!" the Doctor said. "I didn't know you just wanted a hug!"

"You don't know how long I've been trapped in that flipping wardrobe!" it cried. "Humans are so stupid!"

"Tell me about it!" the Doctor laughed.

"I'm Norman," the creature said.

"Awww!"

"So, what's been happening with you?" Sandra asked.

"You go first," Katie said, hoping it would bide her more time to think of something.

"Well," Sandra began, and Katie could tell she would be here for a while. "Steve at work told Jane she looked like a hag, and it was all a joke, you know? Well Jane got really upset, and she said she wanted to resign! Well of course I wouldn't let her, but then last Tuesday she went up on the roof!"

"The roof?" Katie asked quizzically.

"I know!" Sandra cried. "The roof! Well we all followed her up. I told her not to jump, I said it was mental! Then she got all defensive, thinking we all thought she was mental! But the cops came in a helicopter. We were on the telly! She nearly jumped, I tell you my sweet! Well Dave, you know, Dave Dave, Quiet Dave, Dad's Dead Dave? Well he tackled her and saved her! Then Jane kissed him! Of course he didn't like her like that, cos it's Dave! But he didn't have the heart to tell her she was a mental hag. Anyway, they took her to the Health Centre last Thursday, did you get her in?"

"I wasn't working then," Katie said. "But we must've, yeah."

"So, what's been happening with you?" Sandra asked. "It's weird; I thought I heard voices upstairs."

"That?" Katie said. "I'd like you to meet my… friend. No, my boyfriend! Yeah, that's it. He's upstairs, I'll just get him."

Sandra looked puzzled, but let Katie hurry off without a word. Katie burst into her bedroom, and saw the Doctor embracing the creature.

"What the - ?" Katie asked.

"This is Norman," the Doctor said. "Say hello!"

"Hello."

"Hi!" Norman smiled. "I've been trapped in your wardrobe!"

"Great," Katie said. "Doctor – my mum wants to meet you. I kind of told her you're my boyfriend…"

Katie frowned as the Doctor let out a snorting noise. As soon as he saw her face he gulped and held in his laughter.

"Right," he managed to say. "Let's go meet the parents!"

"He's not coming," Katie said.

"But he's so cute!" the Doctor protested.

Katie growled and the Doctor leapt up, dropping Norman on the floor. Staying out of hitting distance, he followed Katie out of the room.

"Mum," Katie said. "I'd like you to meet John."

"John Smith," the Doctor said, shaking Sandra's hand.

"Oh my God he's English!" Sandra said, barely able to contain her excitement. "And he's gorgeous! Where did you meet him?"

"At the Health Centre," Katie said truthfully. "He works at the branch in England. We met at the water cooler."

"How old are you?" Sandra asked, as Katie and the Doctor sat down.

"Over 900," the Doctor said.

Sandra looked surprised for a minute, before laughing. Katie reached forward and took the Doctor's hand. She squeezed it menacingly.

"I'd forgotten the English were so funny!" Sandra laughed.

"I'm 33," the Doctor said.

"It's a little too old for my Katie," Sandra said.

"Mum, I'm 24 now!" Katie frowned.

"I know sweetie, but –" Sandra began.

The Doctor decided it was time to take action. He didn't want Katie's dad to come home and kick him out of their house, not when Norman was upstairs and a danger to them. Plus Sandra might stop Katie from travelling with him. He fished in his pockets, and eventually found what he had been looking for.

"Katie," the Doctor said, bending down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Immediately Sandra screamed with pleasure. It seemed her doubt about his age was soon forgotten. Katie had gone slightly red, but looked extremely pleased.

"Yes!" she cried.

The Doctor stood up, and hugged her with such force she was lifted off the ground. Forgetting it was an act, Katie kissed the Doctor full on the lips. He returned the kiss, breathing in her strawberry scent. She smelt wonderful. As the broke apart, Sandra held a phone in her hand.

"Derek!" Sandra shouted. "Get home at once! Katie's back!"

She immediately began calling every other member of Katie's family. The Doctor slipped a beautiful ring on Katie's wedding finger.

"It's perfect!" Katie sighed.

She stood up and went to the notice board in the kitchen. She admired the ring on herself in the mirror next to it. Then something flashy caught her eye. It was a notice. She pulled it off the board, and brought it into the next room.

"What's this?" she asked. "If something says we've won something it's usually a con. I told you about these before mum."

"No, this one's genuine!" Sandra said. "The whole street got one! We won that competition. We entered and everything!"

"What is it?" the Doctor asked.

Picking it up off the table, he read:

**You're a winner!**

**Congratulations, you're street has won our prize! On 27****th**** May you're street will board the M4RY9099IN5 Airplane and you will be flown to New York to enjoy a free weekend of shopping and pampering! Sports and Films will be arranged for the men! Be sure not to miss it!**

"27th May, it says," Sandra muttered. "We've got four tickets! We had to apply the other week, and I was planning to take Jane as a get well present, but John can come too!"

"Sounds lovely," the Doctor said.

"You're definitely coming," Katie said. "Don't think about swanning off."

"Wouldn't dream of it," the Doctor said, cursing on the inside.

"Well, I think we'd probably better be off," Katie said.

"Are you living at his house?" Sandra asked.

"Yeah," Katie said. "John, can you come upstairs for a minute?"

"Of course Katie," the Doctor said.

Taking his hand, Katie pulled the Doctor upstairs. Norman looked up as they entered the room.

"Right," Katie said. "We need to get rid of this thing."

"He has a name you know," the Doctor grumbled. "But yes, you're right."

"Come on Norman," Katie said. "I'll distract mum, and you get him out."

The Doctor nodded, and picked up Norman. He hugged him like an orang-utan.

"Mum, can I talk to you?" Katie said.

"Sure sweetie," Sandra said. "Is something wrong?"

"Not wrong no," Katie said. "It's about John. He hasn't got any family, so the wedding might be a bit empty. We're gonna invite his friends but still."

"Oh that's alright," Sandra said. "That'll mean we can invite more!"

"Oh and we might hold the wedding in England," Katie said quickly.

The Doctor walked down the stairs clutching Norman. He crept to the front door, when it opened before him. Derek Parker stepped through as the Doctor chucked Norman behind a pile of coats.

"Who are you?" Derek asked.

"John Smith sir," the Doctor said. "I'm going to be marrying your daughter."

"Oh you are, are you?" Derek asked.

For one minute the Doctor thought Derek was going to punch him.

"Well bloody good of you," Derek continued. "No one else has managed to shift her."

"Thank you," the Doctor said.

Derek walked further inside the house, allowing the Doctor to take Norman out. He popped Norman inside the TARDIS, and just as he stepped outside Katie appeared.

"Let's go," she said. "My dad started talking about how you're the son he always wanted. I think he's gonna marry you if I don't."

"Right," the Doctor said.

"Where are we going now?" Katie asked excitedly.

"Well we're gonna take Norman back home," the Doctor said. "Then we'll have to start planning this wedding."

"I told her it was gonna be in England," Katie said. "Are we actually going through with it?"

"We have to. What are your parents gonna say if we don't?"

"My dad would hunt you down," Katie laughed.

"And kill me?" the Doctor asked.

"No you idiot," Katie laughed. "Propose!"

The Doctor took Katie's hand and led her back to the TARDIS.

"This is gonna be so weird," Katie said.

"You could have come up with a better plan than saying I was your boyfriend," the Doctor added.

"You didn't have to propose!" Katie laughed.

"Here we are, arguing like an old married couple!"

"Ooh," Katie suddenly thought. "Can we have the reception on Mars?"

"Not a chance," the Doctor said. "The food's awful."

"Venus?" Katie suggested.

"Deal," the Doctor grinned. "Wait till I invite Sarah Jane! She's gonna scream."

"The bitch," Katie laughed.

***

In a dark room, a white gloved hand picked up an invitation. It was telling of an event on the 27th of May. An event that the Doctor would be attending. An event where revenge was long overdue… The person the gloved hand belonged to smiled. And laughed.

**The End**


	8. Lost

"Something's wrong," the Doctor said.

The TARDIS was dark, and Katie clutched the controls for support. The room shook wildly, throwing Katie and several objects all over the place.

"What's happening?" Katie asked nervously.

The Doctor wasn't usually this concerned.

"We're hurtling through the time vortex at 100 miles an hour," the Doctor said. "And the vortex is screaming. It's like it's in pain."

"From what?" Katie asked.

"A force. A lifeline so strong the TARDIS could be ripped apart."

"You're cheerful," Katie said, somewhat helplessly.

"But if the TARDIS is ripped to pieces we'll be thrown into the time vortex – and nothing can survive that," the Doctor said, flipping a switch and punching a button.

"But? There's usually a but and everything's alright," Katie said, waiting for the Doctor's but.

"Not this time," the Doctor said, defeated. "Unless…"

"That's more like it!" Katie grinned.

The Doctor grinned back, and grabbed Katie's hand. Together they ran through the rooms of the TARDIS. A few Katie recognised, but some she had never seen. They ran up a spiral staircase when the Doctor stopped at an open door.

"Here we are!" the Doctor said.

"Where is here?" Katie asked.

"The Jade Pagoda! Ha!" the Doctor grinned.

"And what's that?"

The Doctor pulled her inside. There was bamboo on the inside of the door, but almost everything else was coloured jade. A mirror in the centre of the room formed a console, and various first-aid and survival tools lined the shelves along the wall.

"This is the Jade Pagoda, the TARDIS 'escape pod'. We can jettison away from the rest of the TARDIS!"

"But what'll happen to the STARDIS?" Katie asked.

"It'll still be ripped apart," the Doctor said grimly. "But my ship is clever, clever enough to withstand an attack like this. It'll repair itself and land in the 21st Century. Probably at your house."

There was an explosion as a wall from the TARDIS ripped apart. The Doctor quickly slammed the door, and Katie screamed as the Jade Pagoda hurled from the rest of the Doctor's ship and into the Time Vortex. The Doctor yelled out as the Jade Pagoda itself began to rip apart.

"Something's wrong!" the Doctor cried. "We're breaking apart! I'll find you!"

Katie looked around desperately, as bright lights filled the room. She let out one last scream as she was pulled from the room and away from the Doctor.

"Hello, are you alright?" a voice asked.

Katie looked up. She was lying on the floor of a white room. A man was peering down at her, concerned. He helped her up.

"We've got to go," the man continued. "The base is being attacked!"

"By what?" Katie asked as they ran to the door.

"Hacek Dral," the man said grimly, pulling her from the room.

The Doctor leapt up off the floor. Katie was nowhere to be seen. He surveyed the room.

"Oh, I'd say around… 1963. England. Liverpool."

He licked his finger and held it in the air. He gave a startled look and sniffed his finger.

"I was right!" he laughed. "I do smell Beatles!"

He ran out of the room, and sniffed. He followed his nose to find one of the greatest bands of all times – the Beatles. Halfway down a third corridor, the Doctor could hear screaming.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Katie asked as the lights flickered once more.

"That's the Hacek Dral," the man replied. "They're creatures – creatures that melt the flesh with their fingertips."

"Oh my God… But the Doctor's not here," Katie said. "I need him. I don't want to die on my own."

"You aren't gonna die – we'll get out of this," the man said. "I'm Matadonis by the way."

"I'm Katie," Katie replied. "Can I just call you Matt?"

"Matt? That's an unusual name," Matadonis laughed.

The Doctor reached for the door handle, when it burst open. Four men flew threw it. They looked at the Doctor's face, complete with massive grin.

"You… You aren't? You are!" the Doctor stuttered. "I know we've met before but I've never seen you on my own! Remember me?"

"We have a lot of fans," Paul McCartney replied. "Now we have to get out of here."

He shut the door and the Beatles began barricading it.

"I was with Donna," the Doctor said. "Donna Noble. You signed a CD for her."

"Not ringing any bells," Ringo Starr frowned.

"Ginger. Mouth like a fishwife," the Doctor said, watching them barricading the door.

"Oh I remember!" John Lennon said. "She kept shouting the name Heather…"

"Yeah, funny that…" the Doctor said. "What… What're you doing?"

"Mr…?"

"Smith," the Doctor said.

"Mr Smith," George Harrison said. "Outside that door is a creature – an alien creature."

"Aliens? Blimey…" the Doctor said.

"Alien," John corrected.

"It's killing everyone," George said. "We have to get out of here."

"What did it look like?" the Doctor asked.

"Tall," Paul said.

"Silver," Ringo added.

"Hmm. Cybermen? No," the Doctor said. "Handles on its head?"

"No, its face looked smooth. It didn't have any features," John said.

"Perfect physique?" the Doctor asked.

"I… I guess so, yeah…" John said.

By this time they had barricaded the door, and Paul was looking for another exit. He tried the other door, which was locked.

"Is it fast?" the Doctor asked.

"Very," Ringo said.

"Narrows it down," the Doctor said. "Does it sort of… Jump and disappear? Then land somewhere else?"

"Yeah!" John said. "And this creature is?"

"This creature is bad…" the Doctor replied. "A Raston Warrior Robot. Deadly. The perfect killing machine. But why would it want to kill the Beatles?"

But before any of the Beatles could hazard a guess, a large dent appeared in the door.

"If we can just get to the escape pods," Matt cried as the ship shook.

They had found the rest of the crew, when suddenly several creatures burst into the corridor, their fingertips reaching out to grasp Katie and Matt. Katie screamed as several of the crew ran in front to fight the creatures. Matt ran forward to help.

"Lara watch out!" Matt cried, as one girl was melted.

Lara looked around and was attacked by a hand of one of the Hacek Dral. Matt dived on her, trying to stop the melting of her flesh.

"Run Katie!" he cried, as he began to dissolve too.

Katie ran as one of the Hacek Dral flew at her. She ran around a corner and reached a dead end – a glass wall. The Hacek Dral slowly glided towards its prey, and attacked.

**To be continued…**


	9. Found

As the Hacek Dral flew at Katie, she ducked. It slammed into the glass door. For one moment Katie thought it would crack, as suck all the air out into space, but she realised it was in fact a door, which swung open. The Hacek Dral manoeuvred itself for another attack, and Katie climbed inside, slamming the door shut.

The Doctor grabbed John Lennon as the door cracked open, revealing the Raston Warrior Robot. It seemed to latch its face onto the Doctor, before raising its arm and firing. The Doctor dived out of the way. Paul McCartney kicked the other door down and the Beatles and the Doctor ran out of it.

"Don't panic, but you're trapped," Katie muttered to herself.

The Hacek Dral continually banged on the door, making thinking up a plan difficult.

"What would the Doctor do? Think!"

She looked around desperately, and saw a sticker on the inside of the glass box she was trapped in. It read 'teleport device'.

"Meh," Katie shrugged.

She pressed the button, and vanished.

"Come on!" the Doctor cried, running down the corridor.

"Where are we going?" George Harrison yelled as the corridor exploded behind them.

"No idea!" the Doctor shouted back.

"Why is that thing chasing us?" Ringo Starr asked.

"I think it's after me!" the Doctor said.

The Raston Warrior Robot fired a disc from its arm, and the corridor exploded. Katie appeared in a teleport across the ship. She ran from the small pod, noticing a Hacek Dral banging on the glass door opposite. She took a deep breath, and headed to the controls of the station. One large button said 'all teleports'. She pressed it, and the whole entire space station was filled with bright light.

"Ouch," the Doctor grumbled.

He rolled over amongst the rubble. All four Beatles were unconscious. The Raston Warrior Robot had been crushed under a large chunk of ceiling.

"Well that was easy," the Doctor mumbled, whistling as he casually walked away from the scene.

Katie meanwhile, stared out of the window of the space station as she watched the Hacek Dral teleport out into space, and die from lack of oxygen. She turned away from the window, and headed to the teleportation pod. Pressing the teleport, she arrived back on Earth, straight in front of the Doctor.

"Doctor!" she cried, hugging him.

"Katie!" he grinned, returning the hug. "How did you…?"

"I'm not sure," Katie said. "The teleport just took me to you."

"Hmm," the Doctor replied. "I think someone's behind this."

He looked up at the sky, taking Katie by the hand. She squeezed his hand in reply.

"It'll be okay Doctor," she said.

"I know," the Doctor said hopefully. "Now let's get the TARDIS back."

He pulled a teleport from his pocket, and pressed it. With one final flash, the Doctor and Katie disappeared into nothingness.

**The End**


	10. Alone

The Doctor and Katie appeared in a flash of light. Katie fell over, landing in a ditch, full of mud. The Doctor let out a small laugh, making Katie grumble.

"That always happens to me," she moaned.

"You get used to teleporting," the Doctor said. "Especially if you've been travelling as long as me."

"Neither of us will be travelling for much longer if we can't find the STARDIS," Katie reminded him. "Where are we anyway?"

She looked around at the muddy lane. It was raining, and they seemed to be the only people around. She looked at her feet, which were stood on yellowing bricks, which were slippery with rain.

"We're alone," Katie realised. "There's nobody in this universe that can help us."

"Katie, are you an American or not?" the Doctor said. "You're always cheerful."

"Not right now," Katie grumbled. "The STARDIS is nowhere to be found, it's wet, I'm cold, and you're grinning like an idiot!"

The Doctor examined the muddy lane they were stood in. He ran his hand over the yellowing bricks, muttering. He looked to his left, where he saw several fields, and then to his right, where there were several more fields.

"Toto, I've got a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore," he said quietly.

"Then where are we?" Katie snapped.

"The Planet of Oz," the Doctor replied.

Katie burst out laughing, nearly falling into another ditch. She caught the serious look on the Doctor's face and immediately stopped laughing.

"Why's that bad?" she asked.

"This planet is host to some of the most terrible creatures imaginable," the Doctor said. "Each masquerading as innocent things."

"Such as?" Katie asked, looking around subconsciously.

"Rabbits, Tin Men, Lions," the Doctor said.

"Lions?!" Katie cried.

She grabbed the Doctor's arm.

"Let's find the STARDIS and get out of here as soon as possible," she said.

"Agreed."

They began to walk down the lane, when the rain stopped. The clouds parted, and the sun shone down. The bricks sparkled, now a golden colour, and the fields became green.

"Wow," Katie said. "It's so beautiful."

"I think it's a trap," the Doctor warned. "Let's cross this field, and get out of here."

"What's that?" Katie asked, pointing at the sky.

The sky was rippling, grey once more. A small object appeared to be hurtling towards Katie and the Doctor. They ran, heading for the field. Katie screamed as the object smashed into the ground behind them, knocking her over the fence.

"Hello," the Doctor said.

"Who are you talking to?" Katie asked, peering over the fence.

"Me," a voice said.

Katie stood up, and saw a lady stepping from the mist of the crashed object. She was beautiful, and the Doctor seemed entranced.

"Did you come down in that thing?" Katie asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry about that," the woman said. "It crashed. My name's Glenda."

"I'm Katie, and this is the Doctor," Katie smiled.

"What're you doing here in Oz?" Glenda asked.

"Looking for a big blue box," Katie said. "I don't suppose…?"

"She wouldn't have seen it," the Doctor said quickly. "Come on, we'd better go. Goodbye Glenda."

"You aren't leaving Oz are you?" Glenda asked.

"Not until we find the box," Katie said. "Bye!"

The Doctor took her arm and dragged her across the field, leaving Glenda stood alone on the road.

"Well that was rude," Katie hissed at the Doctor.

"She's an invention of Oz," the Doctor said. "That's the other thing about Oz, once you arrive; you find it hard to leave."

"You mean she was just here to get us to stay?" Katie asked.

"Yeah," the Doctor said. "Here we are, end of the field. We need to get to that castle over there."

He pointed. Katie followed his finger to the castle that was right in front of them.

"That was easy," the Doctor grinned.

Katie laughed; she loved it when the Doctor had a strange moment. And he had lots. He took her hand, and they walked inside the big iron gates. It was dark inside, but the Doctor led them expertly through the small rooms and big passageways until they stopped in a chamber. In the centre was a hot air balloon, containing the TARDIS.

"Followed my nose," the Doctor said. "It always works."

"Mmm," Katie said sceptically.

"Well, it worked this time," the Doctor sighed. "Come on, let's leave."

The moment he spoke, there was a flash, and Glenda appeared in front of them. She blocked the hot air balloon with a fierce look in her eyes.

"You will not pass," she said.

"We've got to," Katie said. "We need the STARDIS."

"You cannot leave Oz!" Glenda shrieked.

The Doctor stepped forwards, holding out his arms.

"If I can have a hug, we'll stay," the Doctor said.

Glena hugged the Doctor, who winked at Katie. She slipped around the pair, and climbed into the basket. She began to remove the sandbags, nodding at the Doctor to climb in too.

"Of course you want to stay," Glenda soothed. "You'll love it here sweetheart."

"Doctor, now!" Katie cried.

The Doctor pushed Glenda out of the way and leapt into the basket, which began to rise. Using the Sonic Screwdriver, the Doctor opened the roof. Glenda let out a cry of anger, and grabbed one of the ropes hanging from the hot air balloon.

"Let go!" Katie cried.

"No!" Glenda said.

She muttered something under her breath, and suddenly, she weighed twice the amount she did before, and the basket slipped, tipping Katie out of it. She grabbed Glenda, holding on as the hot air balloon rose higher.

"Katie!" the Doctor cried. "Catch the teleport!"

He dropped it from the side of the basket, and she caught it in her teeth. She attempted to manoeuvre her tongue to press the button on the teleport.

"Find me!" she cried to the Doctor. "Use the STARDIS, find me!"

"I promise!" the Doctor said as Katie disappeared in a flash.

"Argh!" Glenda cried, falling from the rope.

Katie teleporting had caused her to let go, and fall to her death, and suddenly, the Doctor found it easier to leave. He turned away, and walked into the TARDIS. He would find Katie, he knew that, but how long it would take, he just couldn't tell. The worse thing was, he knew she'd be alone.

**The End**


	11. What Goes Up

The Doctor raced around the console, searching all the files he had on Katie. He was locating her, hunting her down, rescuing her. She was there somewhere. He knew that much. The TARDIS had trouble tracking her, like she didn't exist. But then it had found her, a small blip, somewhere on Earth. In the 21st Century probably.

"Come on, come on!" he cried, slamming down a lever.

There! He'd found her. The TARDIS whizzed through the vortex, hurtling down to Earth.

"Katie, come on," Sandra said. "He'll be back soon."

"I know mum," Katie sighed. "England just seems so far away."

Katie was sat at her kitchen table, chatting to her mum over coffee. When she'd activated the teleport on the Planet of Oz, it had taken her home. Of course, she'd had to explain to her mum and dad that 'John' was in England. She didn't want to tell them that he wasn't her fiancé, and he wasn't called John Smith, and he didn't live in England, and that he was in fact a Time Lord from the planet Galliby.

"Check the notice board for me," Sandra said. "When's that trip to New York?"

Katie stood up and walked to the notice board. She remembered that the whole street had won a prize trip to New York, and the Doctor would be spending the day with her dad, while her mum would go wedding shopping with her. She picked up the invitation, and read it once more.

**You're a winner!**

**Congratulations, you're street has won our prize! On 27****th**** May you're street will board the M4RY9099IN5 Airplane and you will be flown to New York to enjoy a free weekend of shopping and pampering! Sports and Films will be arranged for the men! Be sure not to miss it!**

"It's on the 27th of May mum," Katie called.

"But that's soon!" Sandra cried. "What day is John coming?"

"I'm not sure," Katie said. "Listen mum, I'm not sure about this… I mean, it's a few days, and John might not even be here then."

"Call him," Sandra said.

Katie handed Sandra the invitation, and walked to the window. She pulled out her phone, staring into the sky, where the Doctor would be, somewhere.

"Oh my God!" she said, running to the door. "Mum! Go pack some clothes for this trip! I think John's here!"

Sandra gave a cry of excitement and ran upstairs to pack. Katie burst through the front door and rushed into the street. The TARDIS was hurtling down to the ground from the sky. She ducked as it flew past her and neatly parked around the corner.

"Doctor!" she cried, running to the TARDIS.

"Katie!" the Doctor cried, stepping out of his ship.

He hugged her, so relieved to see her again. He was a little surprised that Katie's teleport had taken her home, but at least she was happy and safe.

"You've got to pack!" she said. "In two days we're going to New York!"

"What? Why?" the Doctor asked.

"We won that trip, remember? You and dad are going for man-to-man time," Katie laughed.

"But… Is it really May 27th already?" the Doctor asked.

"It's the 25th," Katie corrected him. "But yeah, it is."

"Blimey, 2009, busy year."

Katie took the Doctor's hand and led him inside. Meanwhile, across space, a gloved hand placed an invitation on the table. It was similar to Katie's, but slightly creased. The person wearing the glove laughed, in two days, they would have their revenge on the Doctor.

"Hello Sandra!" the Doctor beamed as he entered the house.

"Come here!" Sandra cried, hugging him. "How was work?"

"Fine thanks," the Doctor said. "Sorry I didn't know when I'd be over."

"That's fine," Sandra said. "I have missed your English accent!"

Later that day, Derek came home, and the Parker's sat down and had dinner. It was a strange experience for the Doctor, who wasn't used to the domesticated side of life, but Sandra and Derek made him feel very welcoming. After dinner, Katie disappeared upstairs for a while, leaving the Doctor to talk to her parents.

"So, the wedding," Sandra began. "Have you set a date?"

"Not yet," the Doctor replied. "You'd have to talk to Katie about that, she knows more about it than me."

"How did you meet?" Derek asked. "Katie said it was at the Health Center."

"I was being given a guided tour by Gavin," the Doctor lied. "I just saw her, stood by the water cooler, and I knew she was the one."

Sandra sighed happily. The Doctor was saved having to talk about his sex life when Katie came downstairs.

"I think it's time we all went to bed," Sandra said. "It's late, and we've all got to pack tomorrow."

"I've set up your bed," Derek told Katie and the Doctor.

"I'll just sleep on the sofa," the Doctor said quickly.

"Don't be silly!" Sandra said. "Don't think we imagine you don't sleep in the same bed! It doesn't bother us, we've got earmuffs."

Katie entered her room, and saw the Doctor lying on her bed. She crossed the room and lay down next to him.

"So…" Katie said.

"So…" the Doctor replied.

"Night," Katie said.

"Night," the Doctor replied.

The next day, they packed, and the Doctor met the Johnsons from next door, who would be on the plane too. There was David and his wife Lillian, and their children Serena and Sky. He also met Sky's boyfriend Dylan Fry, who would be accompanying them on the trip. They seemed like nice people, and they all loved his accent. It was still awkward with Katie at night, and when morning came, the Doctor couldn't wait to go to New York.

"Hurry up Derek!" Sandra shouted.

She was stood with Katie and the Doctor, each with a suitcase, at the door. Derek hurried down the stairs with his suitcase.

"The coach is outside," Katie informed them.

"Let's go," Derek said. "Have you turned off everything?"

"Yes," Sandra said. "I think…"

"Let's go," Katie sighed.

She opened the door and stepped out into the sun. She waved at the Johnsons as they boarded the coach.

"Come on John," Katie called to the Doctor. "Let's go get a seat together; I can introduce you to the neighbours."

"Sure," the Doctor said, heaving his suitcase under the coach and climbing aboard.

"You've met David and Lillian and their family," Katie said. "That's Paul Robinson, and his girlfriend Izzy Robinson, and his daughter Elle Robinson."

"Hello," Paul said.

"Those are the Daniels sisters," Katie pointed. "Irina, Alice and Tanya, and that's Lou Bishop behind them. Then there's Karl Kennedy and his wife Lyn, and sat opposite them is Max and Steph Hoyland, and their daughter Summer."

"Hello everyone," the Doctor said.

Everyone murmured hello in response, as the Doctor and Katie sat together behind the Hoyland family. Sandra and Derek appeared at the front of the coach and joined them, and the coach journey began. A short while later, the Doctor stepped out of the coach at the airport.

"I hate coach journeys," he muttered.

"They aren't so bad," Katie said, following him. "Don't forget the luggage."

"Those men over there are taking them to the plane," Sandra said as she stepped out from the coach with Derek.

"We have to get on the plane now," Derek said. "Has everyone got their hand luggage?"

"Yes," Katie sighed. "Come on, we want good seats!"

They boarded the plane, sitting near the front, just behind the Robinsons and in front of the Johnsons.

"This is exciting, isn't it?" Sandra said to the Doctor.

"Yeah," the Doctor said, a little less enthusiastically.

"Ooh, we're off," Sandra told Derek as the plane began to move along the runway.

"Fasten your seatbelts," a voice said over the intercom.

Katie grinned, and took the Doctor's hand in hers. He squeezed appreciatively. As the plane rose, it sped up, and took off the ground. It continued to rise higher, until forming a constant height. The seatbelt sign pinged off, and the Doctor removed his seat belt. His eyelids became heavy, and he began to fall asleep.

"Doctor, wake up!" Katie said.

"Where are we?" the Doctor asked.

"Look out the window," Katie replied.

The Doctor leaned over her and peered out of the window. Far below he could see the sea. Suddenly the seatbelt light pinged on. The Doctor hastily reattached his seatbelt and Katie did the same.

"We are experiencing some turbulence," the intercom voice informed the passengers.

"Typical," Katie muttered.

There was a shake, and the plane rocked. Sandra screamed. The plane continued to rock, and the lights flickered.

"There seems to be a problem," the intercom voice said. "Everyone get into the brace position! We're going to crash! Put on your life jackets!"

The Doctor helped Katie and pulled on his own life jacket. Sandra was sobbing behind them. The plane began to tilt, and head towards the sea.

"We're getting as low as possible," the voice said hastily. "GET READY!"

"I'll find you!" the Doctor cried to Katie.

"John!" she screamed.

The plane gave one last shake, and rocketed down into the sea below, leaving the sky quiet once more. Elsewhere, the gloved handed person gave a cackle, a cackle that could rip open the sky, terrify children, or bring down a plane full of horrified passengers into the cold, wet sea below.

**To be continued…**


	12. Distant Memory

Katie swam to the surface of the water, gasping for air. The plane was in chunks around her. There was fire, screaming, death. She attempted to stay afloat, but she was tired, and very cold. She swam to a chunk of the plane, and grabbed hold of it. Her lifejacket was keeping her afloat, and without it, Katie knew she'd already be dead.

"Derek! Derek!" Sandra cried.

"Sandra, where are you?" Derek called from a few meters away.

"I'm by the plane!" Sandra sobbed.

Derek swam over to Sandra, and held her.

"I'm so relieved you're alive," he sighed. "I love you."

"What about Katie? And John?" Sandra asked fearfully.

"I can't see them," Derek said. "Let's just concentrate of staying afloat. The authorities will come soon."

"I hope so," Sandra replied, before falling silent.

Steph Hoyland held onto her daughter Summer. Her husband was next to her, holding her hand. They were trapped under a large section of the plane, and the only way out was to swim underneath it.

"Max, what are we going to do?" Steph asked.

"Deflate your lifejacket," Max ordered. "Summer, you too."

"Yes dad," Summer said, deflating her lifejacket.

"We're going to swim under," Max said. "We can do it, I know we can."

Steph let the last of the air escape from her lifejacket, and she hugged Max. Summer looked at her parents, took a deep breath, and swam under the water. Steph and Max quickly followed. There was a cracking, and several chunks fell from the section of the plane. Summer swam under the section of the plane and to the surface. Steph was right behind her, and as she reached the surface the section of plane sunk.

"Where's dad?" Summer screamed.

"Max!" Steph yelled. "Oh God, Max!"

She began sobbing uncontrollably. Summer hugged her, begging her to calm down. Suddenly a light appeared in front of her, and she heard a whirring of an engine. A gloved hand reached out to her, and she took it. She was pulled onto the deck of a boat, and her mother Steph was right behind her.

"There we go," Mary Poppins soothed. "Let's find everyone else, and take them to safety. Get inside, into the warm. Don't mind the cages, they're very comfortable…"

Sky Johnson woke up, and screamed. She was floating next to the body of her boyfriend Dylan Fry. His face was burned, as if he had died instantly when the plane crashed. Sky pushed Dylan away, and swam to a chunk of the plane.

"Help!" she cried. "Anybody, help!"

"Hello?!" a voice yelled.

"Izzy?" Sky shouted. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, where are you?" Izzy Robinson asked. "I can't find Paul or Elle."

"What about my mum and dad? David and Lillian? Or Serena, my sister?" Sky replied.

Izzy swam to Sky, and held onto the chunk of plane. She looked Sky in the eyes solemnly.

"I'm really sorry," Izzy said. "But I saw David and Lillian earlier… They're dead."

"Oh God," Sky sobbed. "And Serena?"

"I'm not sure," Izzy replied. "But we'll find her."

They heard the whir of an engine, and Mary Poppins appeared, smiling down at them.

"That's it, come to me," she said. "Sky, Izzy, climb aboard, get yourselves warm."

"Have you seen my sister?" Sky asked as she climbed aboard the boat.

"Serena?" Mary Poppins replied.

"Yeah," Sky said.

"I have," Mary Poppins said. "But I'm afraid she's dead. Now, get on board."

"Who else have you rescued?" Izzy asked as Sky headed inside, crying.

"Karl and Lyn Kennedy," Mary Poppins said. "I'm afraid Lou Bishop died. I've got Alice and Tanya Daniels inside too, and Steph Hoyland and her daughter."

"What about Irina?" Izzy asked.

"She didn't make it," Mary Poppins replied.

"And Paul, and Elle?" Izzy asked.

"We'll find them, together," Mary Poppins promised.

Izzy nodded and stepped inside the ship. Mary Poppins sneered as she heard Izzy scream and the cage door lock.

"Sandra, keep your head above the water," Derek said. "Stay with me. I can hear the boat now."

"Is that the light I can see?" Sandra asked.

"Yes," Derek said. "Let's climb aboard. Hello?"

"Hello dears," Mary Poppins said, extending a hand out to Derek. "That's it, get on."

Sandra and Derek lay on the floor of the boat, exhausted. They had a few seconds rest, when they felt a pair of hands grab them. Sandra screamed as she was pulled further into the boat, and towards a cage. She was thrown inside, and Derek hit the floor next to her soon after. She turned as Mary Poppins stood over her.

"Bring Elle and Paul Robinson in," she ordered the men helping her.

Katie took a deep breath as she sank under the surface. She was incredibly tired and slowly losing consciousness. The Doctor saw her and swam closer. He was cold, but still had his strength. He took a deep breath and swam under, clasping Katie to his chest. She opened her eyes and gasped for air.

"Katie you're fine," the Doctor said quickly. "I was trying to find you, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said, still gasping for air. "You found me now. Have you seen my mum and dad?"

"No, sorry," the Doctor said. "But we'll find them. Katie, look at me, we'll find them."

He clasped her hands in his. Her pulse was slowing and the Doctor realised she couldn't stay in the water much longer. He'd have to get her out soon or she'd die. He heard the boat coming towards him, and he turned around in the water. Katie was unconscious in his arms as he swam towards the boat and climbed aboard it.

"Please," he said to the man who helped him on. "I need to get her warm."

"Right this way," the man said.

"Thank you Herrick," Mary Poppins said, stepping out from the shadows. "That's everyone."

"You!" the Doctor said. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping of course," Mary Poppins replied. "I came to apologise, and I saw the plane crash, so I hired a boat to rescue you all."

The Doctor didn't believe a word she said, but Katie needed warmth, so he nodded, and followed her inside. Directly inside was a large black screen, hiding the cages from the Doctor's view. They passed a control room, and the Doctor realised that this wasn't a boat, but her slim, blue ship, redressed and disguised. Mary Poppins finally stopped at a room, and pointed inside.

"Here's where you need to go," she said.

"I think I'll leave Katie here," the Doctor said, placing her down on the floor.

"Very well," Mary Poppins nodded as the Doctor stepped into the room. "Herrick!"

Herrick stepped over Katie and grabbed the Doctor, sedating him. Mary Poppins smiled.

"Strap him to the bed," she ordered. "And I want Katie on the other one."

Derek kicked the door of the cage, which sprung open. He grabbed Sandra, and together they ran through the boat. Herrick dived at them as they passed him, but he missed and hit the floor. Sandra burst into the room where Mary Poppins stood and screamed. The Doctor and Katie were strapped to a bed each, unconscious. Herrick appeared behind Sandra and dragged her off.

"No!" she screamed. "You lied to us! Katie!"

"Sandra?" the Doctor asked croakily, waking up.

"John!" Sandra cried, her voice becoming faint as she was dragged back to the cage.

The Doctor turned his head to face Mary Poppins.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. "Katie, Sandra, they aren't part of this. Whatever your problem is with me, they have nothing to do with it. Let them go."

"Oh, but they have everything to do with what's happening," Mary Poppins said.

The Doctor frowned. He was confused. He looked once more at Katie, who was still unconscious on the bed.

"Have you never asked yourself why she seems so perfect?" Mary Poppins asked him.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor said.

"She's smart, funny, blonde, and a little bit like Rose Tyler," Mary Poppins continued. "You don't honestly think you'd meet someone so perfect for you?"

"What are you trying to say?" the Doctor asked.

"She's an invention," Mary Poppins revealed. "All this is an invention of your mind."

"No…" the Doctor said. "I'd know."

"I think you do know," Mary Poppins said. "There are little things, like Katie continually saying STARDIS and mum instead of mom, which are clues. This whole world is a lie. When you chased me through time, before you met Katie, I escaped. That's not how it happened. Katie Parker is nothing but a distant memory."

**To be continued…**


	13. The End

_2009 – Real World_

The TARDIS span out of control, whizzing through space, above the Earth. The slim, blue spaceship in front of it was firing energy bolts, and the Doctor struggled to avoid them.

"Woah girl!" he cried, patting the console.

Then the TARDIS was chasing the blue ship through the Time Vortex, passing by the year 3000, and then nearly hitting the 1980s back in place. Suddenly, the blue ship turned around, and faced the Doctor's ship head on.

"What's she doing?" the Doctor muttered.

Mary Poppin's ship zoomed towards him, firing ejector rays. One hit the TARDIS and enveloped it in a blue light. The Doctor grasped the console, but felt himself fading away.

_2009 – Katie's World_

The TARDIS span out of control, whizzing through space, above the Earth. The slim, blue spaceship in front of it was firing energy bolts, and the Doctor struggled to avoid them. Then the TARDIS was chasing the blue ship through the Time Vortex, passing by the year 3000, and then nearly hitting the 1980s back in place, before the blue ship disappeared around the early 1900s.

"Damn it!" the Doctor cried, hitting the console with his fist. "Lost her."

The TARDIS dematerialised, leaving the blue ship to its victory.

_Unknown Time – Real World_

"That's better," Mary Poppins said, leaning over the Doctor. "I hope that isn't too comfortable."

The Doctor was unconscious, strapped to a metal bed. There was a continual bleep-bleep of machinery that was wired into his skin.

"How the mighty Time Lord has fallen," Mary Poppins chuckled, leaving the room.

But as the Doctor slept, he dreamed. He dreamed that Mary Poppins had escaped, and that he'd continued his travels. He dreamed that he went to the Health Centre, and chanced across Katie Parker, and she'd joined him on his travels. They flew across the stars, stopping Krynoids, Badgers, the Hacek Dral and other terrible creatures. But then it ended, and they were captured. That was when Mary Poppins had revealed the terrible truth; that the Doctor was strapped to a bed, unconscious in her ship, and Katie wasn't real.

_2009 – Katie's World_

"Doctor?" Katie said. "You haven't said much. Haven't you got an escape plan?"

"No," the Doctor replied quietly.

"Well we could start with taking over the ship," Katie thought. "Ha!"

There was a click, and Katie's shackles broke. She slid off the table and ran to the Doctor's bed. She pulled his shackles apart, but he took her hand to stop her.

"Leave it," he said.

"But aren't you going to do anything?" Katie asked. "Doctor, this isn't like you. My parents need help, I need help. Mary Poppins has gotta be stopped."

"We can't," the Doctor said hollowly.

Katie sighed and sat down on her bed. This wasn't like the Doctor. Something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" Katie asked. "She told you something, didn't she?"

"Yeah," the Doctor said, staring at the ceiling.

"What did she say?" Katie asked.

"She told me the truth," the Doctor said. "None of this is real. She captured me, and I'm stuck on some bed somewhere, dreaming all this. You aren't real Katie. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter," Katie said.

The Doctor sat up, and stared at her.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter," Katie repeated. "If we can get you to wake up in the real world, you can stop her."

"But don't you see Katie?" the Doctor snapped. "If I wake up, you die. I stop dreaming, this whole world stops existing."

"But at least you stop her," Katie said.

"You'd do that?" the Doctor asked incredulously. "You'd die, for me?"

Katie nodded. The Doctor sighed, looking down at his feet.

"But… What if I could save you?" the Doctor suddenly thought.

"How?" Katie asked as he leaped to his feet.

"By creating you from my memories," the Doctor grinned. "There's enough equipment on this ship to do it, easy."

"Create me from your memories?" Katie said.

"Yup," the Doctor said, leaping around, looking for equipment.

"Doctor…" Katie said. "What aren't you telling me?"

The Doctor stopped running round, and looked at her.

"I'll have to forget you," he said.

"But, I'll remind you of me," Katie smiled brightly.

"You won't be able to, you'll be at home, and I wouldn't think to pop round," the Doctor sighed. "By taking the memories and creating real things, the memories are gone. But you'll be alive, and so will your parents, and everything that happened here will have happened."

"Do it," she said.

The Doctor continued to race round, and gathered up cables and piles of equipment. Katie followed his instructions and strapped wires to his head and chest. She was nervous, but at least she'd live.

"Right," the Doctor said. "Where's the button? Ah, here it is. Do you want to do the honours?"

"Sure," Katie replied, taking a deep breath. "Goodbye Doctor."

"Goodbye Katie," the Doctor said sadly. "Sorry the Wedding didn't work out."

"I'd have probably divorced you anyway," Katie teased.

And with one last deep breath, she pressed the button. There was a rush of air, and the Doctor began fading away.

_Unknown Time – Real World_

Mary Poppins walked back into the room triumphantly. But as she looked at the metal bed the smile vanished from her face. The Doctor wasn't there. The door swung shut behind her.

"Doctor…" she said. "Let's talk about this…"

"It's too late," the Doctor said from somewhere in the shadows. "You never should have captured me."

"I… I wanted to help," Mary Poppins said. "Please…"

The Doctor ignored her and stepped out from the shadows. The lights flickered, and Mary Poppins screamed her last.

_2009 – Real World_

Katie stepped out of the house into the sun, and sighed. This world was exactly the same as the Doctor's, but with one crucial detail missing – the Doctor himself.

"Still," she said to herself. "It was fun, while it lasted."

She ran her hands along the side of the house, feeling the wood and paint underneath her fingernails. She looked at the sky, the sky that was new to her, and yet as familiar as ever. She had so much to experience now she was 'real'. But it would never be the same; nothing would be the same without the Doctor.

"Katie!" her mother Sandra called to her. "Come inside, your father's playing on the Wii Fit!"

"I'm really not that bad!" her father Derek protested.

"Oh Dad, you really are!" Katie laughed, heading inside the house.

_Unknown Time – Real World_

The Doctor travelled alone for a while. But as he faced his enemies and rescued civilisations, he couldn't help but think there was something, or someone, he was missing. He'd had companions before, but he could remember each and every one of them. But when he tried to remember what happened on Mary Poppin's ship, he could only see a blur. He knew there was only one place to go when there was something you needed remembering. He slipped into the TARDIS and started her up, spinning through the vortex to reach his destination.

The Doctor pulled back the red velvet curtains and entered the small, dimly lit room. The tent made everything look dark, and gave Madame Rene ten times more mystery than the average milkman. He sat at the small table and stared at the crystal ball.

"I know why you're here," Madame Rene said. "To remember. But first, you must cross my palm with silver. Or pretzels, I'm not fussy which."

The Doctor pressed a salt and vinegar pretzel into Madame Rene's hand. After gobbling it up, she clutched his hands. The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"I see… Planet Earth…" Madame Rene said, as if experiencing a vision. "I see… David Attenborough. No wait - that's the wrong Planet Earth. Sorry. Ah yes, I see… America."

"America…" the Doctor muttered, the memories becoming clear.

"I see a girl, a blond of 24. Her name… What is her name?" Madame Rene asked.

"You're supposed to tell me," the Doctor said.

"K… It begins with K. Ah ha! I have it! Katie! Her name is Katie!" the fortune teller smiled in triumph.

"Of course, how could I forget Katie!" the Doctor said, unsure of who Katie was.

"Now that is a long story in itself," Madame Rene replied. "But first we must start with how you met. Are you sitting comfortably? Good, then we'll begin."

**The End**


End file.
